Un amour de cristal
by coccinelle-albinos
Summary: ONE SHOT Lors d'une sortie au bar, Fred tombe amoureux d'une fille, mais cette fille l'aime-t-elle aussi ou bien elle ne fait que se servir de lui? (C'est une histoire pas résumable désolée)


**Bonjour! Un petit one shot comme ça parce que ça me tentait...**

Reviewez s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça prend seulement 1 minute...

**

* * *

**

**Un amour de cristal**

– Un ticket, s'il vous plaît.

– Quatre mornilles.

Le vent soufflait depuis plus de deux jours, mais ce soir-là semblait plus froid encore. Fred leva les yeux vers le ciel sans lune de ce soir de février tout en attendant sa monnaie. Il s'efforçait de ne pas regarder autour de lui tous les couples venus le narguer jusque dans ses loisirs.

Il était sensé venir ici avec Georges. C'était d'ailleurs son idée à lui. Mais, à la dernière minute, sa belle Alicia l'avait invité dans une boîte moldue. Fred n'avait pas eu le cœur de retenir son frère si heureux en ce moment. Ça en faisait au moins un.

– Hé!

Au comptoir, l'homme avait le bras tendu et attendait d'un air impatient que Fred prenne sa monnaie.

– Merci, répondit distraitement Fred avant de se diriger vers la salle où était présentée la pièce.

Il aurait tellement aimé être avec Fanny.

Il aurait voulu lui offrir de payer son entrée. Il aurait voulu voir le vent dans ses cheveux. Il aurait voulu la faire sourire. Mais elle n'était pas là, et elle n'y serait jamais que dans sa tête.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Les gens entraient, riaient, se demandaient si la pièce serait à leur goût, faisant des pronostics sur le dénouement de celle-ci. Tous semblaient être accompagnés. Sauf Fred, qui avait dû prononcer les deux mots qu'il redoutait : Un ticket.

Lentement, le rideau se leva. Un à un, les acteurs commencèrent à réciter leurs lignes, mais il y portait à peine attention. Sauf, sauf…

Cette comédienne. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil de cuir rouge et faisait mine de bavarder avec un garçon aux cheveux blonds et courts. Elle semblait prendre très au sérieux son rôle de figuration, mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Fred. Il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part et plus il la regardait, plus il en était certain. Puis, tout lui revint en mémoire d'un seul coup et il se retrouva plongé dans un souvenir que lui seul pouvait comprendre, que lui seul pouvait revivre. Il se revit six mois plus tôt, quelques semaines à peine après sa fuite de Poudlard avec son frère.

(retour en arrière)

Ce soir-là, Georges était entré dans sa chambre en disant :

– Fred, viens voir! Vite!

Fred sortit de sa chambre et suivit son frère jusque dans la cuisine. Sur la table étaient étalés des dizaines de papiers de toutes sortes de trucs, des tiges de métal dont Fred lui-même ignorait la provenance et des livres ouverts dont quelques pages étaient parfois arrachées ou brûlées.

– Qu'y a-t-il, Georges? Tu voulais que je range? Oublie ça, t'as qu'à le faire toi-même…

– Fred, regarde-moi.

– Oui?

– Que vois-tu?

– Mon jumeau qui au contraire de son frère a l'air pétillant de vitalité, répondit Fred sans aucun enthousiasme, avec même un brin de jalousie. Je peux aller dormir?

– Attends, répondit Georges sans prêter attention au commentaire. Regardes-moi dans les yeux. Que vois-tu?

– Ils sont bleus, comme les miens, je devrais voir autre chose?

– Pas pour l'instant, mais dans une minute…

Georges prit sur la table un petit cachet rosé et l'avala d'un coup. Il fit une grimace à cause du goût atroce de la pilule et se retourna vers Fred, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

– Alors, dit-il, tu vois quelque chose maintenant?

– Bien quoi, tes yeux sont devenus verts, probablement un mélange de trucs ressemblant aux ingrédients du polinectar.

– De prime abord, oui. Mais de prime abord seulement. Regarde-toi dans une glace, pour voir.

Fred resta complètement bouche-bée durant un instant. Ses yeux aussi étaient devenus verts!

– Effet garanti pour 24 heures. Alors, petit frère, demanda Georges, toujours fatigué ou…

– Ou…!

– Que la fête commence!

Les deux frères se rendirent dans une discothèque sorcière du quartier. Le soir était doux, il faisait beau, la musique était si forte que leurs tympans semblaient vouloir exploser, tout était parfait.

Georges se dirigea aussitôt vers le fond de la pièce, vers le bar. Il revint avec deux bières.

– Tiens, dit-il à Fred. Buvons à ce nouveau gadget qui nous rapportera sans doute un gros paquet de fric! La soirée est à nous!

Georges s'élança sur la piste de danse et se dirigea vers une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avec laquelle il entama une chorégraphie endiablée comme lui seul savait le faire.

– Sacré danseur, ton frère, fit sarcastiquement une voix derrière lui.

– Ouais, c'est un talent naturel, chez-lui, répondit Fred en se retournant vers celle qui lui avait parlé.

Elle était assez grande, mais quand même un peu plus courte que lui. Ses cheveux étaient longs et brun clair, avec de petits reflets blonds, parfois, selon la lumière. Ses yeux étaient noirs et semblaient si profonds qu'il s'y serait volontiers perdu s'il en avait eu la chance.

– T'as aussi hérité de ce talent, beau gosse?

– C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Fred prit dans la sienne la main de cette jolie inconnue et l'entraîna avec lui sur la piste. Un rock'n'roll se terminait, et un slow venait tout juste de débuter. Il la sentit se serrer contre lui, pas préoccupée du tout par le fait qu'elle venait à peine de le rencontrer. Puis, les dernières notes résonnèrent. Fred cru qu'elle partirait draguer un autre garçon, les filles ne font que ça dans les boîtes, draguer. Mais elle ne partit pas. Elle se hissa plutôt jusqu'à ses oreilles et chuchota :

– Tu veux aller ailleurs?

– Si tu y es aussi…

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et, sans lâcher la main du jumeau, sortit dans la rue.

– Je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes?

– Tu verras bien, fit-elle comme seule réponse.

– J'adore les filles qui savent ce qu'elles veulent, avoua-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent face à une grande bâtisse de briques rouges. À l'avant, une enseigne peinte de couleurs vives indiquait : « Le duo ».

Ils entrèrent. La jeune inconnue semblait connaître l'endroit par cœur, car elle avançait sans hésitation malgré l'obscurité de la pièce.

– Bonjour, Fanny, dit le vieux barman quand il la vit arriver. Comment il s'appelle, ce soir?

– Chut! Henri, murmura-t-elle sèchement en se penchant vers lui. Il est toujours à jeun…

– Alors il ne sait pas ce que tu vas lui faire? s'étouffa-t-il.

– Aucun d'eux ne l'a su.

– Tu vas me faire quoi? demanda Fred qui avait entendu toute la conversation malgré les efforts de Fanny.

– D'après toi, hein?

Puis, se tournant vers Henri, elle ajouta :

– On sera dans la quatre…

Quand Fred se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il était chez lui. Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé depuis le moment où il était entré dans la chambre avec Fanny.

Pourtant, il se souvenait d'elle comme s'il l'avait connue depuis l'enfance. Il pouvait voir son visage dans sa tête, pouvait se remémorer exactement la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée en touchant ses cheveux. Il aurait pu imiter son rire et sa façon de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, s'il l'avait voulu.

Qu'avaient-ils fait dans cette chambre? Il n'avait pourtant bu qu'une seule bière! Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié?

Georges! Il saurait sûrement quelque chose. Au minimum, il pourrait lui dire à quelle heure il était rentré…

Il se leva et s'habilla. Il n'avait pas mal à la tête, il n'était pas étourdi, il n'avait pas de maux de cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir saoulé. Il fit son lit en pensant à cela. Mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait imaginé quelque chose comme ça.

Il poussa la porte pour se rendre à la cuisine, mais de l'autre côté de celle-ci ne se trouvait pas la cuisine. Ce n'était même pas une pièce qu'il connaissait. Il était ailleurs. Il était loin. Il était dans une grande pièce blanche et vide. Une lumière vive l'éblouissait, mais elle semblait n'avoir aucune source. C'était étrange, très étrange.

Il avança. Sur le mur d'en face, des couleurs commencèrent à apparaître. Des tons de rose et de jaune vifs s'entortillaient en de longues spirales colorées. De petits points verts commençaient à éclore un peu partout. C'était comme la palette d'un artiste; toutes les couleurs se mêlaient sans but précis. Puis, une image se forma.

Il vit sa chambre. C'était comme s'il pouvait voir par les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Le miroir, pensa-t-il, faites que la personne passe devant le miroir… »

La personne se retourna. Fred sursauta et en perdit le souffle. C'était lui. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un d'_identique_ à lui. Mais ce n'était pas Georges. Georges avait uns fine cicatrice au-dessus de l'œil gauche, un souvenir d'une expérience qui avait mal tourné…

Comment pouvait-il être à la fois dans cette pièce et dans sa maison?

Fred passa la journée à se regarder agir. Le soir venu, il somnolait devant le mur-écran quand la personne rentra. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre, se plaça devant le miroir et ferma les yeux. En trois secondes, elle avait changé de corps; elle était redevenue Fanny.

Cela dura une semaine. Trois fois par jour, un repas apparaissait magiquement dans un coin de la pièce et il pouvait dormir dans la chambre virtuellement identique à la sienne. Sept jours plus tard, donc, Fred s'éveilla dans sa propre chambre. Tout d'abord, il crut à un rêve. Pourtant, il dût bien vite admettre qu'il était bel et bien de retour chez-lui.

Mais que s'était-il passé durant cette semaine loin de chez-lui? Il voulait revoir Fanny pour qu'elle lui explique la vérité. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le seul motif qui le poussait à la revoir; il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Dès le lendemain, il en parla à George. Mais celui-ci n'avait rien remarqué de particulier durant la semaine et il suggéra même à son frère de lâcher la drogue; de toute évidence, il ne le croyait pas.

Fred devrait donc se débrouiller seul pour retrouver celle qu'il aimait. Il retourna, non sans mal, chez « le duo ». Le barman failli s'étouffer en le voyant entrer.

– C'est Henri, je crois, non?

– Comment? Vous ne pouvez pas… Vous devriez partir tout de suite… Mon dieu… Êtes-vous venu seul?

– Oui, je suis seul. Je veux savoir où est Fanny, vous le savez?

– Fanny? Ho, mon dieu… Vous connaissez Fanny? Je vous assure, vous devriez partir…

– Évidemment que je la connais, on est venu ici ensemble il y a un peu plus d'une semaine!

– Comment est-ce possible? Mon dieu… peut-être devriez-vous savoir… Suivez-moi.

Henri conduisis Fred dans une pièce au bout du couloir. Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne derrière eux et entra. Il verrouilla la porte.

– Mais enfin mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque! S'emporta Fred.

– Chut! Silence! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous risquez.

Il s'avança et s'assit dans un fauteuil en soupirant. Il invita Fred à s'asseoir à ses côtés, mais celui-ci préféra rester debout.

– Fanny est ma nièce. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant que mon avocat m'appelle pour me dire que Claudia, une de mes sœurs vivant en Amérique, et son mari venait de mourir dans un accident de voiture moldue. C'est moi qui aie eu la garde de Fanny. C'était il y a deux mois. Mais je la connais à peine. Elle n'est jamais là, elle ramène un garçon différent toutes les semaines et passe la soirée avec lui. Puis, jamais plus de nouvelles de ce garçon. Je suis entré dans la chambre, une fois, pour voir ce qu'elle y faisait. Le sol était jonché de papiers et de bougies à moitié fondues. Le garçon était couché sur le lit et Fanny était au centre de la pièce, sur le sol, les yeux fixant le vide… J'ai peur qu'il y ait de la magie noire là-dessous. C'est pour ça que je ne lui avoue pas que je l'ai espionnée. J'ai peur.

– De la magie noire… Je suis le premier à revenir ici?

– Oui, le premier. Je croyais qu'elle les tuait, jusqu'à vous.

– Si je suis là et qu'elle fait réellement de la magie, il y a quelque chose qui n'a pas fonctionné dans sa formule. Je pourrais voir la chambre quatre?

Tous deux se rendirent en silence jusqu'à la pièce où, une semaine plus tôt, Fanny avait amené Fred. Le jeune roux fouilla soigneusement tous les tiroirs et les bureaux tandis que Henri surveillait la porte. Fred ne mit pas longtemps à trouver.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Henri de la porte.

– Un grimoire.

Fred feuilleta les pages jaunies du livre. L'une d'elle était arrachée.

– Polinectar… Verbomotarium…

– Quoi d'autre?

– Effacement sélectif de la mémoire… Attendez… Il… Il y a une note.

Fred déposa le livre sur le lit et déplia le parchemin presque neuf qu'il y avait trouvé. Il lut à voix haute :

– _13 avril_

_Il a été prouvé déjà qu'il est possible d'effacer complètement la mémoire de quelqu'un, sans que cela n'affecte sa vie. Mais qu'en est-il des gens possédant un lien étroit avec une autre personne? La mère et la fille, par exemple, seraient un bon point de départ._

_Pour cette expérience, je choisirai une jeune mère et non des enfants. Je l'écarterai de sa famille durant une semaine et je prendrai sa place, afin de voir si sa fille remarque bien le changement. Je changerai d'apparence grâce au polinectar et le verbomotarium me dictera la façon d'agir de la mère. Si, au bout d'une semaine, personne n'a rien remarqué, je rendrai à la femme les souvenirs qu'elle avait avant que je n'intervienne. Elle ne devrait pas se souviendra de moi et le cours de sa vie n'en aura point été affecté._

_27 juin_

_Résultats concluants. Sur six cobayes, aucun n'a réagit. Cela veut donc dire que je dois tester cette expérience sur d'autres catégories de gens._

_3 juillet_

_J'habite maintenant en Europe. Mon oncle possède un tout petit bar-motel, ce sera encore plus facile d'amener des gens ici. Des garçons, parce que désormais, je veux effectuer des tests sur les frères jumeaux._

_28 août_

_Mes six expériences sur les jumeaux sont terminées. Toujours pas de nouvelles du dernier, et je ne crois pas en avoir non plus. Je devrai choisir un nouveau champ d'études bientôt, mais je vais prendre quelques jours de repos avant._

– Le 28 août? Elle a écrit ça aujourd'hui…

– Comment puis-je être le seul? Aucun autre ne se rappelle d'elle. Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi?

– C'est justement ce que je cherche depuis des mois.

Fanny se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés. Henri était à côté d'elle, un téléphone portable (appareil de communication moldu utilisé pour parler rapidement aux gens) à la main. Ils étaient complices. Mais la question était : Qu'allaient-ils lui faire?

– Des mois, oui… Des mois que je ne rentre pas à la maison durant des semaines, des mois que je travaille jusqu'à des heures impossibles, des mois que je cherche et cherche et cherche encore! À un point tel que mes parents en ont eu assez. Ils m'ont jetée dehors. Il n'y a que mon oncle qui fut solidaire à ma cause. Après tout, je ne fais de mal à personne. Il n'y a qu'une chose que j'avais oublié de lui dire : Je n'avertis jamais mes cobayes de ce qui les attend.

– Vous allez me faire quoi, là?

– Rien de bien méchant, je vais seulement effacer ta mémoire à nouveau. Seulement la semaine passée. Nous verrons si tu reviens.

– Je suis vraiment qu'un cobaye, pour toi! Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux d'une fille comme toi? Comment puis-je continuer à t'aimer malgré tout?

– Amoureux, tu dis? De moi?

– Allez, Fanny, s'impatienta Henri, lance le sort ou c'est moi qui le ferai.

– Non, mon oncle. Attendez.

Elle s'approcha de Fred et en fit le tour.

– L'amour. C'est ça, le lien qui ne peut être effacé. En tombant amoureux de moi, tu me gravais dans ta tête à jamais. Je dois trouver un couple et ramener un des partenaires, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers son oncle. Je vous le laisse, mon oncle, il ne me sert plus à rien.

Elle sortit et Henri se place dans le cadre de la porte. Fred se jeta sur le vieil homme et le fit tomber. Puis, il courut de toutes ses forces pour rattraper Fanny. Mais il ne la revit pas. Il ne la revit jamais. Cela faisait plus de six mois, mais il était toujours amoureux d'elle. Et cela ne changerait jamais. Maintenant qu'elle était entrée dans sa tête, rien ne l'en ferait sortir.

Et ce soir il était là, dans cette salle, à regarder une femme faire semblant de parler dans un fauteuil rouge. Et il imaginait que cette femme était Fanny, qu'elle était bien elle et qu'elle l'attendrait après le show pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Et là, à ce moment précis, il se dit qu'il ne voudrait pas la voir. Qu'il voudrait qu'elle sache ce que c'est, d'aimer quelqu'un qui nous fuit. Il ne voulait plus la voir, il ne voulait plus la voir! Il n'était plus amoureux d'elle.

Alors, le rideau descendit, les lumières s'allumèrent, les gens applaudirent. Et Fred se leva, applaudit aussi et se demanda si Georges passait une belle soirée. Il avait, sans le savoir, effacé pour de bon le souvenir de Fanny.

Et alors que les gens rentraient chez eux, Fred, lui, regarda le ciel et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sourit.


End file.
